Cries of Pain
by RemusXSiriusLover
Summary: Remus and Sirius find out what really goes on at the Dursley residence. Contains *Slash* and rated T for violence. Takes place the summer after fifth year. Beta Reader: calypsopotter18 and eclipsed flower.
1. Chapter 1

Cries of Pain Chapter 1

Harry stared out the window in his room. He was exhausted, but he couldn't sleep, too afraid of the nightmares he would have. He knew all too well in the morning he would regret staying up, but Uncle Vernon could be avoided. The nightmares could not.

In the morning, Vernon called Harry to work. ''Get down here now boy! I will not deal with your laziness today!''. Harry got some old, worn out clothes on and went downstairs. Vernon handed him a long list, filled with his chores for the day. Harry knew if he did not finish them by dinner, he would be punished. Shivering at the thought of punishments, Harry got to work on his chores.

The first chore on his list was to mow the lawn. Harry knew for a fact he did this chore two days ago, but Vernon would make him do anything just to keep him busy. After mowing the lawn, Harry still had about eight chores to do. Harry didn't have much energy from not eating much, but that wasn't his fault. His Uncle would not want to hear about it anyways.

An hour before dinner time, Harry had only one more chore left-make dinner. Harry decided to make a meatloaf, with mashed potatoes and peas. Getting the food ready seemed easy enough of a job, but Harry was extremely tired from the night before. Before he disappeared, he set the table and made the kitchen look neat again.

Proceeding to his room, Harry was caught by Vernon, who said," You finish everything?" Receiving only a nod from Harry, he grunted and went to check on Harry's work. In his room, Harry started to write back to everyone who had written to him-Ron, Sirius, Remus, and Hermoine. He wrote back to everyone except Sirius. What would he say to him? He knew Sirius had been saved from the veil, but he still felt uncomfortable around him. He decided on this-

**Dear Sirius,**

**I know I haven't talked to you lately, but I'm just unsure of how to say this. I am sorry for what happened, and I am sorry for causing you so much pain. I will not bother you anymore, so don't worry about me. I will be okay for now. Hopefully you are not still mad at me and we can see each other soon.**

**Sincerely, Harry**

Harry awoke to the sound of his Uncle's heavy footsteps. Knowing he was drunk, Harry prepared himself for the worst. His Uncle barged in the door and grabbed Harry's leg, dragging his onto the floor. "It's your entire fault I got fired today! You freak! I am going to put you where you belong!" Dragging Harry by a leg, Vernon brought Harry into the hallway. After banging his head on every step going down, Harry passed out.

In the morning, Harry was cold, and he felt blood dripping down the side of his face. Sitting up, Harry realized he was in the shed. What he saw next scared him-it was padlocked. How long would his Uncle keep him in here? Harry tried to wipe the blood off using an old rag. The only other things in the shed were some shovels, a lawnmower, and some old Christmas decorations. Feeling nauseous, he lied down, holding his head. He prayed someone would come for him soon, before it was too late.

Sirius felt like something was wrong. Sitting in his bed, he called for Remus. Remus came upstairs, into their room. "Yes?" Sirius said," Did you hear from Harry lately? I just received my letter, and I don't like the way it sounds. I feel like something is wrong. Does he still blame himself for what happened in the Department?" Remus sighed. "Yes Sirius, he does. Maybe we should check on him? Make sure he is doing okay?" Agreeing, Sirius and Remus got ready to go. They couldn't be long, there was an Order meeting later, and they needed to be there.

Arriving at the Dursley residence, Sirius had a bad feeling. There were bars on Harry's windows! Remus knew they couldn't knock at the door this late at night, so they creepily entered by apparition. Checking the whole house, they came to the realization that Harry was not there. "Remus, you don't think something bad happened to him, do you?" Remus didn't want to panic yet. "Let's check outside the house first. Maybe he went outside for some reason.

Outside, they found no sign of Harry. Out of the corner of his eye, Sirius saw locks on the shed. Walking towards it, he smelt something like blood. Since his Animungi was a dog, Sirius could smell better than most humans. Using his wand to unlock it, Sirius stepped inside, and saw a body curled up on the ground. Bending over, he saw it was Harry. "Remus! Help! I think he's dead!" Remus ran over and checked his neck for a pulse. Picking his godson up, Sirius went back to his house. Laying Harry on the couch, Sirius patted Harry's arm. He prayed his godson would make it.

Hope you like it, i worked hard on this! Beta Reader: calypsopotter18


	2. Chapter 2

Cries of Pain Chapter 2

Harry awoke with a bad headache. Rolling over, he realized he was on a couch. How did he get here? Groaning, he opened his eyes. Unfortunately, he couldn't find his glasses. Getting up, he realized he was very dizzy, but he wanted to know where he was, so he went through the nearest door.

Seeing Harry walk through the door was a surprise for Sirius. He almost died yesterday! Shouldn't he be in pain? "Harry! What are you doing up?" Harry was surprised to hear Sirius' voice. '' Sirius? Is that you?" Sirius walked over to Harry and felt his forehead. ''Harry, you are burning up! You need to go lie down on the couch!" Pushing Harry onto the couch, Harry asked Sirius, "What happened? How did you find me?" Sirius sighed. "That doesn't matter now, what matters is you're safe. Thirsty? Need anything?" Harry shook his head. "I just have a headache", he said," Can you stay with me?" Sirius lied down next to him, and they fell asleep together.

The next day, Molly came by along with all the kids. Ron, Fred, and George sat with Harry. "Why didn't you tell anyone mate?" asked Ron. Harry looked at his hands. "If I told anyone, he was going to kill me." Feeling embarrassed, Ron apologized for his question. "It's okay Ron, you didn't know." replied Harry. That night, Harry felt dizzy and tired. Not wanting to eat dinner in fear of upsetting his stomach, Harry went up to his room and lied on his bed. Sirius came up and sat next to him. "Feeling okay Harry?" Harry shook his head. "I don't feel good Sirius. I feel dizzy and confused. It's like my mind is all fogged up. "Sirius was worried about him. "I will contact Madame Promfrey tomorrow okay? Right now I think you should rest." Harry soon fell into an uneasy sleep.

Waking up, Harry realized he had another nightmare. He felt confused and didn't know where he was. Getting up, he fell onto the floor from the dizziness. How did he get on the floor again? Holding his head, Harry lay on the floor, confused and falling unconscious.

Sirius was going up to check on Harry, but first he kissed Remus and said, "I love you Moony. Will you join me upstairs while I check on Harry?" Getting Sirius' humor, he went up the stairs to Harry's room, Sirius' hand in his. When they entered the room, Harry was on the ground, hardly alive. Picking Harry up, Sirius yelled for Remus to get the Floo Powder ready. "I am taking him to St. Mungo's!" At the hospital, they waited to hear from the healers. Twenty minutes later, a nurse came out and let them into a private room. A man in his late thirties entered behind them. "Are you the guardians of Harry?" After receiving a nod from Sirius and Remus, he continued. "Harry is in critical condition. It seems as though he hit his head pretty hard on something. This caused bleeding in his brain. We did all we can, and now all we can do is wait and see if he wakes up. He may, or he may not. This I cannot tell. I am sorry." Leaving the room, the healer felt bad for them. Sirius went into Harry's room, and almost cried when he saw him. Remus sat in a chair, head in his hands. Harry was connected to many machines, and he had breathing and feeding tubes in. Many wires were hanging off the side of the bed. Sirius sat with Harry, talking to him. "Come on, Harry. I need you, Remus needs you. You cannot leave now!"

Throughout the day, many people stopped by. Albus and many members stopped by to see Harry; afraid they would never see him again. The Weasley's had picked up Hermoine, and they all went to visit Harry in the hospital. Hermoine and Ron never left Harry's side. Everyone talked to Harry, hoping he would open his eyes and talk back. But he never did.

Three weeks later, the healer asked if they were ready to pull the cord. Sirius shouted," No! I haven't given up hop! Not yet! Harry is James' son, and I promised James I would protect him!" Sirius couldn't stand to sit and watch Harry waste away. He wanted Harry to come back so he could see his brilliant green eyes again.

The next day, everyone was saying their goodbyes to Harry. It was expensive to keep him on the machines, and his organs were not going to last much longer anyways. After everyone left, Sirius, Remus, Harry, and the healer were the only people in the room. The healer pulled the plug, and Harry was considered dead. After Remus and Sirius held each other, crying. They had failed James and Lily. They felt as if they failed as parents, which made them reconsider adoption in the future.

Right before Harry's body was to be removed; Sirius got on the bed and lied down next to him, crying.

Harry was in heaven, with his parents. He was happier than he had ever been, but after seeing Sirius and Remus so upset, he knew what he had to do. After death, you had exactly ten hours to go back if your body was still stable, depending on your choice. Harry hugged his parents one more time, and went back to Earth, back to his body.

Harry woke up, and heard voices of people talking, and of course, Sirius crying. Opening his eyes, he tried to call out to Sirius. Unfortunately, his mouth was blocked by the feeding tube. He tried moving his arms to get someone's attention. Seeing this, the nurse screamed. Startled, Remus and Sirius looked at what she was pointing at, and saw Harry. Amazed, Sirius ran over and kissed him on the head. Remus and Sirius knew James had forgiven them, and sent Harry back.

I understand wizards would not use machines, but i like to think they do. Its fanfiction, i can do what i want. :)


	3. Chapter 3

Cries of Pain Chapter 3

Harry had been doing much better since he woke up. He still had his moments where he felt like he was so tired he could pass out, but other than that he was ready to go home. Sirius and Remus would not let Harry out of their sight, as if he would disappear if they looked away. Three days later, the healer said Harry could go home, but only if he rested and didn't walk around for more than ten minutes at a time.

After he got home, Harry wanted to see Ron and Hermoine before school started again at the end of August. Sirius looked at him and said, ''Are you sure? Will you feel okay?'' Harry knew he would be fine, Sirius was just being protective. "Yes, we will go school shopping with our lists and go back to the burrow later. And yes, I will bring my medicine!"

After persuading Sirius to let him, Harry got his medication and clothes together, and set off for the burrow. Everyone was surprised to see Harry up and walking. He was practically dead the other day! Soon enough, after everyone said hi to Harry, they set off with Ginny, Fred, and George too. Fred and George ran off, and Ginny was told to stay with Molly, to her dismay. She wanted to hang out with Harry!

Ron and Hermoine had a great time with Harry. They barely ever got to see him out of school, so it was nice to hang out together. Spending most of the day shopping, Ron and Hermoine wanted to do something fun with Harry. Deciding they would have fun back at the burrow, Harry told them to do the important stuff. "We will have plenty of time at the burrow! Unlike you guys, I need to shop. I was in the hospital!" Ron laughed. ''Don't worry; we will help you carry the stuff and shop. I want to hurry up so we can go home!"

Later, at the burrow, everyone sat down for dinner. Molly was intent on helping Harry with everything. Harry said," Mrs. Weasley, I can sit down by myself! I am much better now! Honest!" Still not trusting him, Molly kept an eye on him. Harry stood up." Pardon me, but may I get my medicine? I need to take it halfway through dinner." Molly said," Yes dear! Of course! Go get them!" When Harry came back, he had at least five bottles with him. Uncapping each one, he took the pills one by one. Everyone stared, until Fred said," Why do you have to take so many? What are they for?" Molly almost screamed at Fred. "You don't ask people that! What is wrong with you? I'm so sorry Harry!" Harry laughed. "It's okay, really. One is for pain, one is to help me sleep, one is for nutrition, and one is so I don't get infections. The last one is so I don't get sick after eating. I know it seems like a lot, but I don't really mind. At least I'm not dying anymore, right?" Molly put down her glass, surprised with what Harry just said. "Harry, I'm sorry, I wish there was something I could do." She stopped to wipe her eyes," But I can't! I can't do anything!" Watching his wife run off, Arthur said, "Harry, don't worry. She is just shaken up by the whole incident. She will be okay."

Later that night, Harry sat alone by the window, looking out at the stars. Ron, Hermoine, and the twins walked into the room. George spoke first," You okay Harry?" Harry jumped. He didn't hear anyone come in. "Yeah, I'm fine, just wish some things never had happened, you know? I wish I had a normal life like you guys. No pain, no worrying." Hermoine felt bad. "Harry, what happened wasn't your fault! Your uncle did it! Not you!" Harry looked down. "I caused his whole family problems by coming along, I put them in danger. I deserved what he did." Ron yelled," No you didn't! How long will it take for you to understand that! Nothings your fault! It's not!" Harry looked up, "I know, I'm just tired from today. And I'm depressed. I'm not on my medication for that until these other bloody pills go away. I won't be myself for a while. Just bear with me, okay?"

That night, after everyone fell asleep, Harry got on his sneakers and went out the back door. Backpack on his back, Harry made a mistake. In his depressed state, he really felt like he needed to get away to save people. He was going back to his uncle's so no one would have to deal with him, and he would be punished like he deserved.

In the morning, Ron noticed Harry wasn't in his bed. Going downstairs, he saw everyone eating breakfast. "Where is Harry?" He asked. Molly looked up, confused. "He isn't up in your room?" After Ron shook his head, people began to panic. Soon, the whole Order was searching for Harry, worrying what he would do, or if he was being held captive. Sirius and Remus were nervous wrecks. They felt like they made a huge mistake on their part. Harry was their responsibility, and they failed, again. With everyone searching and in a panic, they hoped Harry would be found safe, and soon.

Meanwhile, Harry was almost back to his old home. The home he grew up in, the home he used to consider Hell. Now he looked as if it was where he belonged. Walking along, he thought he saw Alastor, so he climbed into a small whole in the ground, blocked by rocks. Watching him walk by, Harry knew everyone was looking for him. But he was not going back, not before he got to his house and settled things. Harry knew he shouldn't be doing this, but he then thought he should. He felt confused, and he lied down, trying to think straight. Why was his mind playing tricks on him? Why couldn't he think straight? Did he make the right decision?


	4. Chapter 4

Cries of Pain Chapter 4

Harry was tired. He knew his Uncle's was only a little way from where he was, but he couldn't get himself to stand up and walk. Did he do the right thing? His real mind told him shouldn't, but his depressed mind told him to keep going, go back to where you belong, where no one will be hurt or have to deal with him again. He thought of Sirius, and felt like crying. He missed Sirius, but thought Sirius would do better without him.

Suddenly he heard footsteps. Crouching down, he saw Arthur and Percy walk by. Arthur spoke first. "Lets check the Dursley's. I don't think he would go there, but we have to check everywhere, just in case." George nodded, and Harry saw them walk off to the house. Harry knew his plan. As soon as they left, he would go to the house. No one would bother going back there because it had already been checked. It was perfect

.Later, right after the sun went down, Harry set off towards his relative's place. Going up to the back door, he noticed it was locked. Walking around to the front door, Harry reached in a potted plant for the spare keys. Inside, Harry climbed the stairs into his room, and lied down on his bed, and fell asleep.

Meanwhile, at the Burrow, Sirius was panicking. "What if he was picked up by death eaters?! What if hes being tortured right now?" Sitting down, Sirius put his head in his hands. "He is still sick, and weak! He could be dying now!" Remus came over and rubbed his shoulder. " Don't worry Sirius, we'll find him, whatever it takes." Molly walked in, eyes red from crying. " I cant help but think its my fault. I left him out of my sight. Why didn't i hear the door being opened?" Remus sighed. " It was in the middle of the night" Suddenly, Remus thought of something. Remus asked,"Molly, do you remember Harry taking his medicine?" Sirius' head snapped up. " Oh no. If he doesn't take it, he becomes extremely depressed and suicidal!" Molly's head snapped up. " He did last night at dinner, but do you think he could now?!" Remus sat down, shaking his head. " I sure hope hes okay."

Harry woke up feeling tired and up, he Felt around for his glasses. Once he got them on, he opened his door and went downstairs. The look on Vernon's face was priceless when he saw him, standing at the top of the stairs. " What the bloody hell are you doing here?!" screamed Vernon. Harry suddenly woke up to reality, he made a grave mistake. Running upstairs, Harry grabbed his backpack. When he turned around, his uncle was blocking thr door. Vernon reached for Harry's shirt and dragged him all the way to the basement. Begging for him to stop, Harry was shoved down. Turning around, Harry tried to escape, but Vernon slammed the was scared, but mostly angry at himself. Why had he let himself get into this? Sitting on the top step, Harry hugged his legs to his chest. Would anyone find him in time?

Right then, Sirius had had enough. He was going to find Harry by himself. Crawling on the ground, Sirius sniffed around. The Order thought he was crazy. Remus sighed, and said," Siri, what are you doing?" Sirius looked up and said," Finding Harry-wait, how can you hear and understand me? I'm a dog!" Remus smiled. "Sirius, you forgot to change." Sirius looked at himself and laughed. " Woopsie, thought i was in dog form. But now i am going into dog form and I'm going to find him. All of you follow me so in case i find him, you can help me. I don't know what kind of situation it will be."Soon Arthur, Remus, and other members were following Sirius to Harry. They only hoped it wouldn't be too late.

Sorry for the short chapter, been super busy. School starts Wednesday, so i don't know how much i will be able to write. Reviews? Should i still continue the story? 2nd Beta Reader: eclipsed flower. Super sorry for this lame short chapter!


	5. Chapter 5

Cries of Pain Chapter 5

Harry spent the night on the cold, hard cement floor. He was shivering and started to feel sick. He hoped he wouldn't get too sick because there was no way he could get better in this condition. Leaning against the wall, Harry wondered if anyone would look for him. 'They probably won't, I was ungrateful and I ditched them. They probably hate me. Sirius and Remus, well, they are probably glad I am gone.' Harry felt more depressed than ever. Hopefully Vernon wouldn't come down tonight. He still hurt from last night's beatings.

Meanwhile, Sirius was walking along a path in the forest. He was more determined than ever to find Harry. He wanted his pup back. Behind him, Remus and Arthur walked along with their wands glowing. Everyone wanted Harry back in the safety of their arms.

Sirius thought he caught Harry's scent. Sniffing the bark of a tree, he knew what he smelt. He smelt Harry. Barking, Sirius led them down through the woods. He knew it was Harry, but he was afraid where Harry would be. Would Harry be alive?

Harry felt exhausted, but he couldn't sleep. He could've sworn he was hot and cold at the same time. To top it all off, Harry felt nauseous. He crawled to a corner and held his aching stomach. Harry knew he hadn't eaten in a while, but the thought of food was too much. Harry ended up getting sick. Worrying about his uncle getting mad, Harry cried. He felt like he was acting babyish, but he was scared and miserable.

Sirius rounded a corner and came to the backyard of someone's house. The yard had little gnomes and flamingos. Shaking his head, Sirius continued to follow the scent. They went through three yards, until Sirius stopped dead in his tracks. Sirius knew exactly where they were-the Dursley's. Creeping along the fence, he changed back into a man. "Remus, Arthur, why would Harry come here?" Remus asked," Are you sure this is it?" When he received a nod, Remus said, "Let's go then." Arthur interrupted," No, we shouldn't let them know we are here. They won't want us here, and they won't let us check. Soon the sun will go down, and we can apparate inside." So, they decided to wait until everyone went to bed inside the home.

Inside, Harry got sick several more times. After a while, he decided to try the door. Maybe his uncle had left it unlocked. Turning the nob, Harry realized it was locked. Disappointed, he walked down the steps. His head hurt, and he felt stupid. He had made a mistake leaving. Why had his mind made him do that?

Sirius, Remus, and Arthur waited until the last of the bedroom lights flickered off before they went into the house. Sirius spoke up first. "Remus, you check upstairs. Arthur, help me check the downstairs." After checking everywhere, they were confused. "Where could he be?" Cried Sirius. There is nowhere else," he thought for a moment," except the basement!'' Going to the door, he noticed it was locked. Unlocking it with his wand, he opened the door and stepped inside. Scared of what he would find, Sirius turned on the light.

Harry thought he heard voices, but he wasn't sure. Standing up, Harry felt dizzy. When was the last time he took his pills? Stumbling over to the stairs again, Harry saw people. He couldn't see faces, but he knew who they were. "Sirius!" Harry cried.

Hearing Harry, Sirius felt relieved. Hugging him, he said," Oh, Harry. I was so worried!" Harry suddenly felt tired. Hearing Harry yawn, Sirius picked him up. "Let's get you home kiddo. You seem tired." Feeling his forehead, Sirius panicked. It was burning. "Remus, let's go to our house. He's sick." Nodding, Remus, Sirius, and Arthur apparated to Sirius' place.

When there, Arthur excused himself and went home to tell everyone Harry was safe but needed rest. Sirius put Harry on the couch. Harry had fallen asleep in his arms. Remus got water and a spare blanket for him, and they soon fell asleep watching Harry's chest rise and fall.

You like? I think it's pretty good for me when I am in a stressed out mood! So much on my mind! Well don't forget to leave a review! :]


	6. Chapter 6

Cries of Pain Chapter 6

When Harry woke up he didn't know where he was. Putting his glasses on, Harry saw that he was on a couch. No one was around, so he got up and started to the first door he saw. His head felt fuzzy, and he had a hard time walking in a straight line. 'Its almost as if I'm drunk.' thought Harry. Then he remembered the horrors of last night. The sickness. The pain. Harry wobbled, and kneeled on the floor, staring at the floor. Where was he? Where was Vernon? Was he dead? Panting, Harry felt like he couldn't breath.

Meanwhile, Sirius and Remus were in bed upstairs. (Stop with the naughty thoughts!) Remus was sleeping, but Sirius was wide awake. He thought of how Harry had been treated. After Harry ran away, he started to wonder if Harry really wanted to live with him. Sirius decided that, whatever Harry chose, Sirius would respect that. Getting up, he started down the stairs. Maybe Harry was awake and he could talk to him. When he reached the bottom step, he saw Harry. Harry was curled up on the floor, sweaty and breathing heavily. "Harry!" Sirius ran over to him and felt his forehead. It was burning with fever. Picking him up and laying him on the couch, Sirius called for Remus. "Remus! Remus!" When Remus came down, he said, "What Sirius? All this yelling is going to wake Harry up!" Seeing Sirius' panicked face he said, " What?" Sirius got up and hugged him. " Hes worse Remus. His fever is sky high and he doesn't look good at all. Im scared babe, im scared for him." Remus smiled. " Its okay, Madame Promfrey said this might happen. No need to worry! He will be fine!" They hugged each other for a while longer then went into the kitchen for some breakfast.

When Harry woke, he was back on the couch. 'Weird" he thought. Yawning, he decided to call for someone. " Hello?" When he saw Sirius and Remus come in, he almost jumped for joy. "Sirius!" Sirius smiled and sat next to him. " How are you feeling kiddo? You gave us all quite a scare." Harry's smile disappeared. " I'm sorry Sirius, i was just so depressed, I made a mistake. I'm sorry." Sirius said," Its okay. All that matters is that your safe. Hungry?" Harry felt sick to his stomach. " No thank you, but can I go take a shower? And them sleep a little more?" Sirius nodded and helped him into the bathroom. After getting him an outfit, he said," There you go. Meet us in the kitchen when your done."

After showering, instead of going into the kitchen, Harry went into his room. His books were sitting on the desk. At that moment, he was glad he finished his homework earlier. Especially with school coming up. Getting under the covers, Harry drifted off to another fitful sleep.

When he woke up, Harry saw that it was pitch dark out. Finding the light next to his bed, he clicked it on. His head hurt, and his stomach churned. Standing up, he felt even more nauseous. Rushing into the bathroom, Harry made it just in time to vomit. What felt like hours later, Harry finished and rubbed the sweat off his forehead. Gasping for breath, he flushed the toilet and went into the hallway. Heading into Sirius and Remus' room, he spoke softly.

"Sirius?" Harry shook his shoulder. Sirius opened his eyes, and seeing Harry standing there said," Harry? Whats wrong?" Harry rubbed his stomach. " I got sick." Sirius looked at Harry's sweaty, pale face and said, "Why don't you sleep with me? I will send Remus downstairs." Harry felt bad for kicking Remus out, but felt too sick at the moment to go back to his own room. Sirius woke Remus, who set himself up on the couch. Crawling in beside Sirius, Harry tried to calm his stomach by rubbing it. Sirius noticed and said," Are you going to be okay?" Harry nodded, not wanting to talk for he would have to open his mouth to do that, and soon fell into an unfitting sleep.

Sorry for not posting in a super long time! The stress of fitting into a new, huge school is a lot of stress. Fitting work from my classes and writing has been tough! Please don't hate me! Hope this chapter makes it up to you!


	7. Chapter 7

Cries of Pain Chapter 7

Molly came through the fireplace in the Black's living room. After her came the rest of the family. Seeing Remus sleeping on the couch, she said to the family," I wonder if he and Sirius got in a fight. I even kicked you out of the bed once, Arthur!" Blushing, Arthur said,"Anyway, its Monday. He should be working,right? I got the day off, but everyone else has to work." Trying to wake Remus, Molly gently shook his shoulder, causing him to open his eyes. "Molly? What are you doing here this early?" Molly laughed. "Dear, its already eleven thirty!"

Hearing this, Remus jumped off the couch. "Oh my gosh! Eleven?! I'm late for work!" Remus ran upstairs, and less than five minutes later he returned with nice work clothes on, hair still uncombed. "Sorry, cant stick around!" Molly stopped him. "Why were you sleeping on the couch? Do i need to speak with Sirius for you?" Remus laughed. "Its nothing like that. I came down here so Harry could sleep with Sirius. He wasn't feeling too well. No more questions! I'm late!" Remus grabbed the car keys off the table ( He worked a muggle job) and shut the door behind him.

Molly sighed. Why was Harry always sick or hurt? Before she could say another word, Sirius trudged down the stairs. "Molly? What are you doing here?" Molly replied," We came to ask if you wanted to come with us to the quidditch match today. If you cant though, i understand-" She was cut off by Sirius shouting," I would love to go! I mean, uh, WE would love to go." Molly, with a frown said,"But Remus told us Harry wasn't feeling well." Sirius looked down at the ground and said quietly," Well, he was sick last night, but I'm sure hes fine now." Seeing Molly's unsure face he added," Of course i will ask him if hes feeling up to it first."

Harry was still sound asleep when Sirius entered the room. Sirius said," Harry? Wake up, the Weasley's are here." Harry slowly opened his eyes. "The Weasley's? Why?" While Harry sat up, Sirius explained. "They are going to a quidditch match today and wanted to know if we wanted to go. Are you feeling up to it?" Harry honestly felt better from last night, except from a little pain in his scar, but he didn't want to miss out over that. "Sure, i can go. Are you going?" Sirius' face lit up. " Of course! Go on and get ready! They are waiting!".

All of them used a port key to arrive outside the stadium. Harry always hated using port keys, and apparently Sirius did too because he rubbed his stomach saying," I haven't done that in awhile! Boy hate it!" Harry was happy he decided to go. His stomach felt fine, but that little pain in his scar was still there. Thinking about last night, he thought,' Maybe it was just a twenty four hour bug, I feel fine now.' He looked over at Sirius, who had a smile on his face.

Harry soon realized people were trying to stay away from Sirius. Sirius laughed. "I knew that was going to happen. Everyone is still scared of me even though I'm free! Look at them run!" Sirius laughed some more.

Harry was glad Sirius wasn't upset about it. He worried about Sirius sometimes. Ron spoke to Harry."I haven't seen you in awhile! I'm glad you came!" Harry nodded, and ran off with the twins and Ron to get drinks. Molly yelled to them,"Meet you at the seats! Fred, George, be good! I mean it, i can take you two home!

Turning to Sirius she said,"What was wrong with Harry?" Sirius shrugged. "Sometimes he gets real bad dreams that make him sick. Or maybe dinner just didn't sit well. Hes fine now though, so i wouldn't worry."

Meanwhile, Remus was sitting at his desk at work, head in hands. He was feeling horrible. He didn't think anything of it though, because the full moon was in two days. Rubbing his temples, he attempted to get his work done.

Harry had a great time that night. Ron and the twins had ran around and bought hats, food, and all other souvenirs from the kiosks selling them. Harry soon felt his scar burn again, only more than before. Rubbing his scar, Fred noticed. "Is you scar hurting Harry?" Harry looked around and sat on a bench near them. They ran over to Harry, and Fred sat next to him. "Are you alright Harry? You need anything?" Harry tried to stand up, but felt dizzy. "My scar is killing me. I feel so dizzy. Can you get me some water or something?" Fred and George looked at Ron, who ran off to get it. George sat on the other side of him, and rubbed his back."Do you feel sick again?" Harry shook his head. "Its just my scar, i think i will be okay, i just need to sit for a minute, that's all."

Ron came back with the water, and they sat with Harry for a few minutes. Fred suggested they should get back to their seats. Harry stood up, and with help of the twins, walked with them back to the seating area.

Soon, Harry felt better. "Guys, my scar isn't hurting anymore." All their faces lit up. "That's great Harry!" said Ron.

Ten minutes after Harry and the boys sat down, Sirius' cell phone rang. (Sirius loved all muggle contraptions, like phones and , which is why they had them!) Getting up and walking away from the isle, Sirius answered it.

"Hello?"

Sirius heard Remus cough of the other end. "Hey Sirius, where are you two?"

Sirius told Remus about the game, and Remus coughed again.

" Hold on babe." Confused, Sirius waited until he heard Remus' voice again. "Siri, do you think you could come home soon? And maybe leave Harry with the Weasleys?"

Sirius, confused again asked,"Why, whats wrong?"

Remus replied," I think i caught what Harry had."

"Oh no! What happened?"

"I got sick at work, puked in the trash can in my office. Talk about embarrassing. Can you come home soon, uh, without Harry?"

Sirius looked at the score. "Yeah, its almost over. I will have Harry sleep over their house. Don't worry, i will be home soon." Hearing Remus sigh he said,"What?"

Remus said," I just really hope i don't get fired. First I'm late, then i get sick, and now i have to take off almost a week for my sickness and the full moon!"

In the end, Sirius had calmed Remus down and promised to be home soon. Hopefully Harry wouldn't mind going over Ron's for the night. Or maybe three.

After getting a soda for himself, Sirius went back to the seats and sat back down. Harry and Ron were having a great time, but now Sirius had a lot on his mind. Harry felt better than he had In a long time. He couldn't believe how happy he felt, especially when he normally felt depressed. Maybe life wasn't as bad as it seemed after all.

Hope you like this chapter, i worked hard on it! Already half way done with chapter eight! I wrote this one during a boring lesson in English, hopefully i didnt miss anything important...


	8. Chapter 8

Cries of Pain Chapter 8

AN: Not much reviews on my last chapter... am I losing my fans? What did I do wrong?! I'm fooling around, but I want you to know, the people who like my stories really make me happy. Writing seems to be a part of me now.

Also, I tried joining Anime club, but I dont like it this year, so I am trying out the Animal Rights League. Lets hope that goes better!

When the game ended, Sirius told the Weasleys they couldn't use a portkey to his house because Remus wasn't feeling well. They went on their own way, and Sirius and Harry used the portkey because they lived there.

Harry felt horrible. It was all his fault Remus was sick. "Sirius, do you think Remus is mad at me?" Confused, Sirius asked,"Why would he be mad at you?" Harry looked down at his feet."Well, I got him sick. And doesn't he have a weak immune system from being a werewolf? That means he will be even more sick than I was!" Sirius smiled."I am sure he is fine. He did most of his throwing up today, so I think he'll be fine by tomorrow. Stay over at the burrow tonight, and I will pick you up tomorrow, and everything will be fine, don't worry. When we get home, go upstairs, grab your bag and over things you might need, and I will bring you over there. Harry nodded, and they went home.

Meanwhile (before Sirius and Harry got home) Remus looked at the clock. 10:07. Where were Sirius and Harry? Shouldn't they be home by now? Remus, although his stomach still hurt, decided to go see if they were at the burrow. 'Maybe they went there after the game.' thought Remus, Going through the fireplace.

At their house, Remus asked Molly if they were there. Molly looked confused. "You mean they aren't home? They said they were leaving about a half an hour ago. We came here, and they were going back to your house to get Harry's stuff. Sirius didn't want all of us to go to your house because he didn't want to disturb you." Remus felt even more worried. Had something happened to them?

Sirius and Harry arrived in the living room. Harry looked around and said,"Wheres Remus?" Sirius replied," He's probably in bed upstairs. Go get your stuff so we can bring you to the burrow. "

Upstairs, Harry grabbed his old backpack from the muggle school he went to, shoved clothes and his medicine in, and practically flew down the stairs. Nothing prepared him for what he would see downstairs.

Harry met face to face with a group of deatheaters. They all had masks on so he couldn't see their faces. Harry looked over at Sirius, who lay motionless on the floor. Before he could do or say anything, one of them grabbed Harry's arm and dissapparated. (Spelling?)

Harry couldn't see where they were taking him because he had had his glasses knocked off. They threw Harry in a jail-like cell, took his wand out of his pocket, and left him. Surely, he was going to die. No one knew he was here, and Sirius was dead. Was he dead? Harry couldn't think straight. Laying his head on the ground, Harry curled up and hoped someone would find him, before it was too late.

Sorry for the short chapter, but I am prepping for Chapter 9, which will be great! Again, I am so sorry this chapter only has 80 words or something...ugh i feel terrible about posting something so small!


	9. Chapter 9

Cries of Pain Chapter 9

Harry awoke to faint whispering. "I'm not saying that! I'm just saying the lord wanted him alive!" Harry didn't know who was speaking, but the voice sounded familiar. Peter? No, he was in jail, wasn't he? Harry felt scared, and wanted Sirius more than anything, but he was dead. Harry's thoughts were interupted by yelling. "Get up! My lord wants you alive! Come and eat!" Harry knew this voice, it was Bellatrix. A bottled water and a plate were dropped into his cell, followed by laughing. Harry didn't know how much longer he could take this.

Remus drove home, praying that Sirius and Harry would be there, sitting on the couch watching t.v or playing a game of chess. Glancing at the digital clock under the mirror, he saw that it was almost twelve. Pulling into the driveway, Remus jumped out, and almost tripping, slammed the door shut and ran to the door. Noticing the door was unlocked, Remus felt releived. They were home! Opening the door, Remus looked around, and layed his eyes on Sirius, who was laying on the floor, motionless.

Panicking, Remus went over to him. Shaking his shoulder, Remus noticed his face was beaten and he had a black eye. Sirius slowly opened his eyes, then as if he was remembering something, sat up and looked around quickly. "Harry?" Standing up, Sirius glanced around in panic. Remus saw him run up the stairs and minutes later, returned saying,"He's gone."

Remus was confused. Harry was gone? What had happened? As though Sirius knew what he was thinking, sat on the couch and said, "Harry went upstairs to get his bag, and in the minute he was in there, I was attacked. There was nothing I could do. They took Harry." Sirius put hos head in his hands, and Remus just stood there, taking in what he just heard.

Throughout the night, many members of the order dropped by. Dumbledore sent out a search, but it was no use. Wherever Harry was taken, he wouldn't be saved. He would have to save himself.

A week later, many members had given up hope of his return. By now, Voldemort was sure to have killed him. The Weasley's, Hermoine, Sirius, Remus, and Tonks couldn't accept the fact that they were most likely never going to see Harry again. They were sure Harry was alive somewhere, and they were right.

A/N: Please tell me what you think while reading this. I am getting less and less reviews. I am also thinking of doing a Batman/Robin fic. No judge!

Harry was weak, and slowly dying. He wished that Voldemort would kill him already, not keep him waiting while sick and in pain. One day, when no one was around, Harry actually tried to escape. His wand and pocketknife had been taken, so that was no use. Looking around on the cement, Harry noticed two broken bars in the far right corner. Harry never felt so excited in his life-this was the key to his escape! Crawling over to it, Harry tried pushing his lower body through. Any other day, he wouldn't have fit, but since he lost so much weight, Harry slipped right through. He only had to slip his head under and he'd be home free.

Harry was almost out when he heard footsteps walking towards his cell. In a panic to get out before they saw him, Harry scratched his left cheek on a sharp edge of the metal. Hearing them come closer with every step, Harry looked around. Seeing a shelf and cabinets, he crawled into one just in time. He heard yelling. "He's gone! Voldemort's gonna be pissed!" Harry heard the sound of a slap and,"Ow! Don't worry! I'll send an immediate search out. It will be as if he never left!" They walked out, and Harry climbed out of the caninet. He had to find a way out without being seen. Once outside, he might have a chance.

Remus' full moon was about to occur, but Sirius was too worried about Harry to fully help. Remus understood, and chose to go through it alone. Sirius felt bad, but he would easily be killed by Remus if he was too destracted. Nodding, Remus walked down into the celler to prepare for the night ahead of him.


	10. Chapter 10

Cries of Pain Chapter 10

Sirius was worse than anyone, and people were starting to notice. Remus tried talking to him, but even as hid partner, couldn't help. Sirius never came out of his room, and when he did it was only to use the bathroom, shower, or grab a snack. Everyone was sitting in the dining room of the Black residence, talking about new death eater attacks in the city when Sirius came in. He was dressed, and even had his shoes on. Remus walked over to him. "Where do you think you're going?" Sirius looked up, his pale grey eyes meeting Remus' brown ones. "Out." Remus didn't like the sound of it. " "No you're not."

"Yes, I am."

"No! You're not!"

"Yes."

"No" Remus started to yell. "I'm not playing this game with you."

Sirius pushed Remus aside, his muscles were no match for Remus. (Sorry XD) Remus, sighing, got on his coat. Turning to everyone who watched, he said," I'm sorry, but I must go. Before anything we will regret happens.

Harry ran along the hallways, trying all doors and passages he found. He tried to stay out of sight of anyone he saw. The building was complicated and large in size, with many secret passages, and Harry had a hard time navigating his way through. He reached many doors that led to dark, empty rooms, and some hallways full of death eaters. Reaching a staircase, he carefully climbed down the steps two at a time. To his surprise, he saw sunlight through a window. Finally! He found his escape!

Reaching the door, Harry turned the knob, and surprisingly it was unlocked. Who was stupid enough to leave it open? Harry was grateful of stupid people in the world. He saw sun, and squinting, saw green trees all around. Without thinking, Harry let the door slam behind him. Seeing someone look through the window, Harry fled. Now he was in for it. They had seen him, and if he didn't run fast enough, they would catch him.

Remus looked the streets for any sign of Sirius. He checked bars, allies, and even his old apartment, but couldn't find him anywhere. He sat on a park bench, trying to think. Where would Sirius go? Then it hit him-the Dursley's.

Harry never ran so fast in his life. He dodged trees, and his arms and legs got scratched from branches until they bled. Harry was pretty sure they were gone, but didn't want to take any chances by stopping. He climbed high into a pine tree, sap sticking on his clothes and hair, skin stinging. Once he thought he was high enough, he waited like an ambush no one came by night fall, he would climb down and work on his next challenge-finding home. Harry felt a twinge of pain, for he had left his prized wand and knife back at the house.

Harry heard people run by, and rustling of leaves on the ground. Harry prayed none of them would look up and spot his blue shirt among the leaves. During his afternoon waiting, Harry debated whether he should turn back or not. His wand was important to him, along with the knife Sirius gave him. Seeing the stars start to pop up in the night sky, Harry climbed down branch by branch, landing on the forest floor with a thud. Harry started off to his destination.

A/N I forgot to add this before: I own nothing of Harry Potter, and it is rightfully owned by Miss Rowling.

Remus drove into their driveway, and saw all the lights in the house turned off. He felt the hatred like when he first found out about Harry's home life. Shutting the car door quietly, Remus apparated inside. There was nothing unusual about the house, shoes by the door, dishes in the sink waiting to be washed. He slowly made his way upstairs and opened Harry's old door.

Remus was so relieved, for Sirius was laying on Harry's old bed, holding a picture. "Sirius?" he whispered. Sirius heard his name being called, and looked up. "I miss him, Rem." Sirius couldn't stop thinking of Harry, laughing and smiling. Remus sat on the bed next to him and pulled him into a hug. "I know, I know. It's just like when James died, and when you were sent to jail. I never felt so alone. I'm sure you feel the same way." Sirius sighed, Remus was right.

Ron, Hermoine, and the Weasly kids were in Ron's room, but no one was talking. Everyone felt depressed at the fact that Harry was gone. Ron spoke quietly, "What am I gonna do in school without him?" No one replied. What could they do? Harry was gone.

Harry walked for hours, but never came upon any house or town. Voldemort's headquarters could be in America or Asia for all he knew. While walking, Harry felt dizzy and disoriented. He kept having to sit and rest for minutes before continuing. Soon he came upon a river. Harry dived in, glad to clean himself amd get a cool drink. Now that he found a river, he could follow it to some kind of city nearby.

Remus drove Sirius home, where everyone was nosy and wanted to know where he left to. Sirius felt horrible and embarrassed. Did they always have to be in his house? During dinner, Sirius sat silently, not answering any questions thrown at him.

Harry followed the river for hours, days maybe for all he knew. He found berries amd fruit to eat, not caring if they could kill him for he was too hungry to care. He also passed an abandoned farm, where he stole some apples off the trees and fell asleep on rotting hay. Harry started losing hope of ever finding his way home. Then Harry saw it. There was light coming from a window behind the barn. Harry took off full speed. This could be his chance!

Harry ran up to the door and knocked a little harder than he meant to out of excitement. A woman in her late forties opened the door and exclaimed, "Oh my lord! What happened?!" Harry was led in where he explained how he was kidnapped (leaving out Voldemort) and how he managed to escape. She called her husband, and they agreed to let Harry spend the night in their guest bedroom.

The next morning, Harry didn't have much of an appetite. The lady who he learned was names Eliza Carner saw how upset he was. She felt his forehead and cheeks, but even though he wasn't ill se knew something was wrong. "Harry, are you sure you're feeling alright?" Harry looked into her eyes and stated," I just miss my godfather, that's all." Eliza asked him" Do you know the address?" Harry looked at his lap and nodded his head. Eliza smiled," Then get in the car!" Harry's eyes lit up, and he hugged her tightly. Finally he would be going home.

During the ride home, Harry remembered Sirius on the floor, and his heart sank. He wouldn't see Sirius after all. Harry looked out the car window, trying to feel he was alive. Atleast Remus was there for him. These thoughts didn't ease the pain, and he didn't speak again the whole ride home.

Sirius was sitting in the livingroom, looking at the t.v but not really watching it. Everyone else was in the dining room like always, talking about back to school preparations. Ron felt sick to his stomach knowing Harry wouldn't be joining him on the train and throughout the year.

When Harry and Eliza arrived at the destination, Harry could barely contain his excitement. Before the car was even in park, Harry unbuckled and jumped out of the car. Harry ran up to the door, and banged while Eliza stayed by the car. Sirius hears a bang on the front door. He placed the bag of chips he was eating down and went to answer the door. When he opened the door, he couldn't believe his eyes.

So sorry it took soooo long! Watching Freddy VS Jason right now, hope Freddy wins! Tell me what you think of the chapter.


	11. Chapter 11

Cries of Pain Chapter 11

"Harry?" Sirius choked out. Was Harry, the godson that had been gone for ages now, really there on his doorstep? Sirius went to touch him, but his mind stopped him. What if this was a trick? A delusion? Sirius put his hand down.

Harry noticed that Sirius was unsure and confused on how to react. Taking the lead, he stepped inside and hugged his godfather tightly. How much had he missed him. Then Harry remembered, wasn't he dead? Harry hugged him tighter. Who cared what he thought before, Sirius was okay and here now. Sirius grinned at Harry and dragged him inside, where everyone jumped up. Harry was glad to be home, and he was especially glad to see everyone again.

Later that night, after Harry had showered and eaten a good meal, Harry got into bed. He was exhausted from the days behind him, and was releived it was over. Harry rested his head on the soft pillow and fell into a deep sleep.

Harry had a nightmare. It wasn't one with Voldemort, but it still left him feeling shaky and restless. Harry started to feel scared. What if Voldemort found him? Surely he would come looking for him. Harry crept out of his room and into Sirius and Remus' room. Knocking on the door, Harry called Sirius' name.

Sirius heard him and sat up. "What's wrong kiddo?"

Harry felt like a child, but decided to admit it. "I'm scared. What if they find me again?"

Sirius got up and hugged him. "Nobody's going to get you again. The house is now protected as good as Hogwarts is. You'll be fine."

Harry stood there, starting to feel tired again. Then he felt something else. Harry felt a slight headache coming on, but it wasn't like the ones he usually got. Suddenly, the pain shot through his skull. He groaned and started to sink to the ground holding his head.

Sirius shouted, "Harry! Harry what's wrong? Tell me!"

Harry looked up at him, tears in his eyes. "My head really hurts. And I feel dizzy."

Sirius was used to Harry getting headaches, so he didn't panic. "Here,  
let's get you back in bed."

Helping Harry to bed, Sirius tucked him in and kissed his forehead. Noticing it felt slightly warm, Sirius felt with his hand. 'Shit, he's got a fever.' Sirius got a wet washcloth and layed it on his head. After Harry fell again into a restless sleep, Sirius went back to his own bed.

When Harry woke up, his headche was even worse. Turning over, he looked at his clock which read ten thirty three. Climbing out of bed, Harry went downstairs to greet Sirius and Remus, who were eating breakfast.

Sirius saw him enter the room and smiled. "Hey Harry, hungry?"

Harry felt slightly sick, but figured eating would be good. Sirius noticed his pain. "Still feeling unwell Harry?"

Harry looked at him and nodded."I still feel crappy from last night. Can I go back to bed after I eat?"

Sirius began to worry. "Maybe I should take you to a healer or something. You did have a fever." Sirius got Harry a bowl of cereal and some milk. "Eat up, and I will let you rest again." Remus watched Harry and looked back at Sirius. Should they be worrying? He guessed not, it was just a bad headache like always. How wrong he was.

When Harry finished eating, he put his dishes and the sink and headed for the bedroom. Before he reached the door, he collapsed.

Harry woke to a beeping noise. It bothered him, and he slowly opened his eyes. Bright fluorescent lights shined in his face, which didn't help his head at all. Harry took a minute to look around, then sighed. He was in a hospital. Another wave of pain hit him yet again, and he rested his eyes. He had no idea closing his eyes would endanger his own life.

Sirius couldn't believe it. How could Harry, who just survived Voldemort, have what the doctor said? It was rare for a child his age to get this disease, this monster that would kill him. Brain cancer. Sirius pounded his fist on the table. What was wrong with the world? Why couldn't Harry get a normal life? Sirius layed his head in his palms. What had he done wrong.

Remus watched Harry's chest rise and fall. Atleast he was still alive. Before this cancer killed his best friend's son, he would give him a good life. The life he deserved. He stroked Harry's forehead, tracing the hideous scar on it. Had that curse that caused this scar cause his cancer?

Sirius sat next to Harry day and night, hoping and praying something would change, anything. But nothing changed, and Harry never woke up.

The doctor walked in, a clipboard in hand. "Mr. Black?" Sirius looked up, his hair half covering his face.

"What?" It turned out more rudely than he intended, but what did it matter anyway?

The doctor came closer and spoke softly. "We have test results from the last x-ray. Its grown. I know I said there wasn't much we could do, but I do have one thing we could try."

Sirius sat up quickly, eager to hear this plan.

"I have a medication that could help wake him up. It would work long enough for you to say goodbyes."

Sirius felt like he had been slapped in the face. "That's all the time I will get? That's it?"

Th doctor looked at him sadly. "It's better than nothing, right?"

Sirius sat for a minute, then made his decision. "Okay."

The doctor nodded and stepped out of the room. Ten minutes later, she returned with a needle in hand. Walking over to Harry, she inserted it into the I V. "It should take a couple of hours to start working. Be prepared. It won't last long."

Sirius waited and waited. He couldn't wait to speak to his godson again. Then the reminder that it would be his last conversation hit him. He wanted these last moments to himself, so he chose not to tell the Weasleys about the medication. He wanted Remus to be the only other person there for Harry's last moments.

Harry felt uncomfortable and stiff. How long had he slept? He heard a voice state,"He's waking up!" Harry slowly opened his eyes and say grey and brown eyes on him.

"Sirius? Remus?"

They nodded. Sirius decided he had to be quick. "Harry, I love you. You know that, right?"

Harry was confused, of course he knew that.

Sirius continued. "Remus and I think you will be happy. You're going to be feeling better soon. You'll be more happy than you've ever been before." 'Youll be with your parents.' he thought.

Harry yawned, ready to fall asleep again. Why was he so tired?

Sirius panicked. This was his last chance. "Harry, do you have anything to tell Ron or Hermoine?"

Harry was again confused by the question. He could talk with them later. Now he just wanted to sleep. "Tell 'em I can't wait to see...Ron and Hermoine in school." His words started to shift together and become hard to understand. "When will I go back to that place again, Dad?"

Sirius knew these were his last moments. "Soon, Harry. Just relax now. The pain will soon be gone."

Harry tries to speak again. "When we go home, I want you to read my favorite...movie, no, book. I want you to Dad. Please."

Sirius gripped Remus' hand. It was hard to see Harry so disoriented and lost. "Just rest now, Prongslet. It will be okay."

Harry's eyes drooped. He was just so tired. He would talk with with them when he woke up. Now, he wanted to sleep.

Sirius watched as Harry fell asleep. It killed him, but he knew it was for the best. Harry's life sucked already, why not let him be happy from now on? Ease the pain? He watched helplessly as Harry's heart monitor went off, and rushed out of the room. Atleast he was happy. Atleast his cries of pain were now gone, forever.


	12. Chapter 11 Alt

Cries Of Pain Alt. Ending

* * *

Harry was happy to finally be back with Sirius and Remus. He finally felt as if he could relax, like he was protected. Harry climbed into bed that night, and fell into a deep, well needed sleep.

Downstairs, Sirius was talking to Remus.

"What if they come here? What if Harry is taken again?"

Remus started to get annoyed. "Sirius, listen. The house is protected. Nothing more is going to happen."

Sirius still didn't feel satisfied. Remus was being reasonable , but what if he wasn't? He felt conflicted with all his emotions.

In the morning, Harry went downstairs to get himself some breakfast. When he got there, he heard the creaking of the front door.

"Sirius?" Harry called. He heard footsteps, and followed the noise into the living room. What he saw almost cause him to cry. Vernon was standing right there.

Harry looked around, hoping Sirius would be somewhere in the room, but didn't see him. He tried to make a run for the door, but his uncle grabbed his wrist first.

"You're coming back home. I don't care about any custody papers, I'll rip them into shreds if I have to. You belong to me."

Harry couldn't speak. What could he do? He felt his uncle crush his wrist even harder. He moaned as his bones were squeezed.

His uncle laughed at his pain. Harry was so angry, he finally found his voice.

"No-no! Get away from me! Sirius will hear you, and he'll come downstairs."

At this remark, Vernon became slightly nervous. Was this true? He placed his hand over Harry's mouth to keep him from speaking, blocking his nose at the same time.

Harry couldn't breath, and he was scared. Couldn't he have one peaceful night in his life? 'I'd rather die and go back to living with Vernon' he thought.

As if he heard him, Vernon's huge hands gripped Harry's neck. Harry felt a loud snap, and then incredible pain. He felt his body drop to the floor, weakening.

Vernon never really meant to kill him. Hurt him, yes, but never kill him. Knowing Harry's kind would be angry if they found out it was him, he fled.

Sirius woke up and stretched, today would be a good day. He would spend quality time with Harry, and hopefully bond with him some more. He made his way down the stairs, but stopped. There was a leg on the floor. He turned the corner and his worst nightmare came to life-it was Harry, sprawled across the ground life-less.

Harry heard someone calling his name, and then twisted in pain. Hands were shaking him, and it was incredibly painful. Harry opened his eyes to slits and tried to talk.

"S-sirius…" he rasped.

Sirius almost cried when he heard Harry's pained voice try to speak.

"It's alright Harry, I'm here."

Harry tried to get up, but found it to be a challenge. He started to feel tired and lightheaded.

Sirius went to call 911. It would be easier to bring him there. It was simpler to call an ambulance to pick him up than to pick him up and bring him through the fire place. Calling for Remus, Sirius saw Harry's eyes close, and he prayed to the god he didn't even believe in. He didn't want to loose him when he just got him back.

Harry woke up to a faint beeping. Why was he always in a hospital? He glanced around. What time was it? Harry saw Ron and Hermione sitting on the couch beside him, hands wrapped tightly around each other. He tried desperately to talk, but something was in his mouth, going down his throat.

Hermione was the first to notice his opened eyes. "Harry!" she shouted**,**"Oh my gosh, Ron! It's Harry! He's okay!"

Ron turned and looked at him. "Harry!"  
Hermione rushed to go get Sirius while Ron went to get a nurse's attention. When Sirius came in, he was so relieved.

"Harry! I am so glad you're okay!"

Harry smiled but wasn't able to reply. A nurse came in and removed the tubes from his mouth. Harry's throat hurt badly, but he wanted to tell them.

"Sirius," Harry rasped, "Get him for doing this, get him back."

Sirius was confused. What was he talking about?

"Who? You must be delirious, no one hurt you. You fell down the stairs."

Remus rubbed Harry's head. "No Harry, you need rest. No one will hurt you."

Harry became frustrated. Why didn't they understand?

"Vernon, he did this."

Sirius looked at Remus. Looking at the expression on Harry's face, he knew he wasn't delirious at all. Sirius was angry, but at the same time, he was calm. He could deal with Vernon later, now he was just glad Harry was alive once again.

Everyone hugged Harry and vowed to pay more attention to him. Sirius kept a close watch on him as he recovered, and in November, he was able to go to school again. Everyone there was amazed at his fast recovery and of course how he survived a kidnap by the Dark Lord himself.

Harry smiled, and ran to catch up with his friends who were on their way to Hogsmeade.

* * *

*Hope you like it, I made this for all the people who didn't like my other ending. As you all may know, I'm horrible at endings and sometimes beginnings. Hope you read my other stories. If you would like any story, you can request it to me by PM. I may not do it, but I enjoy hearing what you like to read. :) *

* * *

P.S I am so sorry about the bad spacing, my computer is being a pain right now...


End file.
